Поцелуй жизни
by Perelynn
Summary: Мелисандра знала, как заставить людей видеть то, чего на самом деле нет. Ей был известен секрет изготовления дикого огня. Она умела видеть в пламени будущее. Но один трюк она так и не смогла освоить. Поцелуй жизни, возвращающий ушедших обратно в этот мир.


Тело девятьсот девяносто восьмого Лорда-Командующего Ночного Дозора лежало на столе, неподвижное, пока не тронутое тлением. Красное платье стоящей рядом женщины было единственным ярким пятном в комнате. Все остальное было серым, мрачным, мертвым.

Мелисандра стояла перед распахнутым сундучком, нервно сплетая и расплетая пальцы. Она не знала, сколько времени провела без сна и еды. У нее больше не было времени на эту чушь. Ее выстраданная задача, ее великая миссия провалилась, разлетелась под ударами четырех кинжалов, оставив после себя только ледяной холод. Женщину в красном платье не интересовали дела Дозора. Ее не волновали странные вести, долетевшие с юга - о том, как Джейме Ланнистер учинил кровавую резню в Близнецах, прибыв туда с малой дружиной под видом светского визита. Ее мир сузился до крохотной вымороженной комнаты, где лежал труп человека, на которого она возлагала все свои надежды.

Она знала, как заставить людей видеть то, чего на самом деле нет. Ей был известен секрет изготовления дикого огня. Она умела видеть в пламени будущее. Но один трюк она так и не смогла освоить. Поцелуй жизни, возвращающий ушедших обратно в этот мир.

И ведь она предупреждала мальчишку! Просила держать волка близко! Почему эти упрямцы не слушают советов, пока не станет поздно?

Но ничего. Мальчишка - варг, и его волк жив. Мелисандра взглянула на белый хвост и когтистую лапу, выглядывающие из-под стола, под которым лежал зверь. Еще есть время. Грядет великая битва, но час пока не настал. Она что-нибудь придумает. Она найдет способ вернуть Азор Ахая. Иначе и быть не может. Пророчество должно исполниться.

Со стороны двери послышался странный звук - полувсхлип, полустон. Мелисандра захлопнула сундучок и обернулась. Показавшаяся в проеме высокая фигура застала ее врасплох. Ее стражники - никудышние солдаты, но даже они должны были хотя бы закричать, предупреждая о надвигающейся угрозе. Вместо этого негодные вояки стояли по обе стороны от незваного гостя, онемев, с лицами белыми, как у ледяных мертвецов.

Фигура откинула капюшон и Мелисандра едва не всхлипнула сама. Землистая кожа, лоскутьями свисающая со щек. Белые ломкие волосы. Голубые глаза, в которых не осталось ни тепла, ни сострадания.

Неужели Иные захватили Стену? Невозможно. Мелисандра почувствала бы их приближение. И эта женщина, каким бы пугалом она ни была, пришла сюда не из Застенья. В ней горит огонь, который Иным неподвластен. В ней ощущается жизнь.

Шуршание и тихий скрип когтей об камень - Призрак высунулся из-под стола, готовый прыгнуть. Но белый хвост, еще мгновение назад стоявший торчком, теперь опустился, чуть-чуть вильнув. Зверь улегся на место, продолжая свое бдение у ложа хозяина.

Кошмарная гостья ничего этого не заметила. Она глядела только на человека, над воскрешением которого Мелисандра безуспешно билась несколько недель. Из изуродованного, рассеченного горла вырвалось сипение. Красная жрица скорее угадала, чем расслышала слово.

- Нед.

В замешательстве Мелисандра смотрела, как странная фигура приближается к столу, к лежащему на нем неподвижному телу. Как протягивает костлявую руку, касаясь холодной щеки почти с нежностью. Как склоняется над обветренным лицом Лорда-Командующего, касаясь своими бескровными губами его таких же бледных губ. Как издает тихий, едва слышный хрип и обмякает, медленно и безвольно сползая на пол.

Ругая себя, Мелисандра поспешно шагнула к бесформенной груде на полу, перевернула женщину вверх лицом. Так и есть. Труп. Голубые глаза все еще открыты, но в них больше не видно сознания. Кто она такая? Зачем она пришла сюда?

Осененная внезапной догадкой, Мелисандра выпрямилась, едва не стукнувшись головой о край столешницы. С другой стороны Призрак уже стоял на задних лапах, опираясь передними на руку хозяина, вывалив язык и уставившись в лицо человеку мерцающими красными глазами.

Ресницы Джона Сноу дрогнули.


End file.
